


Patience

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: As Obi-Wan and Padmé's sub, Anakin learns an important lesson in patience.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutthroatfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Obi-Wan/Anakin/Padme with sweet, needy sub Anakin.
> 
> Despite the terms of endearment, Anakin is NOT still Obi-Wan's Padawan.

From the bed, Padmé has a beautiful view of one of the most beautiful waterfalls that Naboo has to offer. Anakin sits, radiating impatience and want and need, in front of the balcony, completely nude; it makes the sight even more beautiful. 

“Shall we take pity on him?” she asks, as she leans into Obi-Wan’s arms. 

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan hums in consideration. “Have you learned your lesson, my very dear Padawan?” 

“Yes, Master. I have learned patience.” 

Padmé doubts it, but the way Obi-Wan’s beard nuzzles against the back of her neck combined with the way Anakin gazes at them makes her unwilling to deny him any longer. 

She looks over at Obi-Wan and knows he feels the same way. But then, Obi-Wan is rarely able to tell Anakin no. 

“Come here, Anakin,” Obi-Wan tells him, and it’s all the encouragement Anakin needs. “Padmé is in an awful state at the moment. You want to help her clean up, don’t you?” 

Anakin licks his lips as Obi-Wan runs a possessive hand over Padmé's thigh (So much for not forming attachments, she thinks fondly) and Padmé helps prove the point by spreading her legs further apart. 

Anakin starts forward, but then remembers his lesson. “Please… Master, Padmé, let me.” 

He can’t quite voice what it is that he wants, but Obi-Wan murmurs in her ear. “What do you think, darling?” 

“I think he’s earned it,” she tells him. 

“Then go ahead, my Padawn.” 

Anakin’s head is between her thighs in an instant, his mouth doing its best to devour every drop of the sex that she and Obi-Wan have already had. 

“Take your time, Padmé,” Obi-Wan tells her. “I learned my lesson in patience long ago. I can wait my turn.” 

Between her legs, Anakin moans around her clit at the promise, and Padmé ’s fingers tighten in his hair.


End file.
